Bates
Bates Maxwell (才堂 翔 Saidō Shō) is Alyssa Hale's deceased twin brother and Alyssa's alter ego and the deuteragonist of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Personality Bates is cruel, unjust, heartless, cynical, clever, and cunning, yet kind to Alyssa, which might be a simple defense instinct due to possessing the same body as her or due to the fact he is her twin brother spiritually living through her. His personality and voice varies between the two versions of the game. The Japanese version depicts Bates as having a feminine voice (due to Alyssa's gender) and acts more devious and cold-blooded, while the English version depicts him having a masculine tone (possibly to distinguished himself from Alyssa's gender) and acts rude and foul-mouthed. Despite being bold and cunning, he is also proud and arrogant - these traits alone can lead to his demise, as depicted in some of the endings. He is the opposite to Alyssa's shy and meek personality. Background Born in 1982, he was Alyssa's twin who was buried alongside her in the Maxwell grave by their father, who believed his family's curse. He suffocated to death and his spirit was then trapped inside his sister's body. Any actual significance or reason for his existence is unknown. Drama CD One day, at school, Bates unexpectedly took control of Alyssa and killed three students who were harassing Alyssa at school, as well as a teacher, which led to Alyssa's institutionalization in a mental asylum. Gameplay Throughout the game, he can be dominant if Alyssa isn't wearing the Mikoshi Amulet and encounters a shocking event or danger, and always remains dormant if Alyssa has it in her possession. Unlike Alyssa, Bates will not hide or use evasion points, and can instead attack stalkers with pistols, shotguns, and machine guns, in addition to the Milicana. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' :This plot summary follows the canon '''Ending A'.'' Bates first appears when Alyssa discovers the severed head of her cousin, Ashley Tate, in the house where she was to spend a weekend. Emotionally distraught and without her amulet, she tells Bates not to come out, but he does so anyway, telling her not to be afraid. If the player chooses to talk to the hiding Philip Tate while Bates still in control, he will tell him that Alyssa is "asleep," and that he's there instead. When Bates gets back to the breakfast nook, he notices Alyssa's amulet on the ground and picks it up, thus allowing her to come back in control. Soon afterwards, Stephanie Tate makes her appearance and relentlessly chases after Alyssa with a kitchen knife. A while later, Bates and Alyssa discover the golden statue in Stephanie's bedroom, which Bates remarks as "dangerous." Alyssa reaches the bedroom where she finds her aunt about to be stabbed by Stephanie. Alyssa pushes Stephanie over and tells Kathryn to escape; Bates then takes over and kicks Stephanie over once more before leaving the room. Ultimately, Alyssa is begged by her uncle to burn the statue. She goes to the dining room where she throws it into the fireplace as Stephanie emerges from the next room. As she prepares to burn it, Stephanie lunges at her, knocking off the amulet. Bates once again awakens and stabs her, then picks up the amulet again, causing Alyssa to come back into control. She throws the lighter into the fireplace, igniting the statue, and both she and Stephanie collapse. Alyssa wakes up in Memorial Hospital where she and Bates are forced to evade the zombies as they explore. Bates soon finds Jessica Cook hiding in the storage closet, mumbling about how everyone is going to die. Bates demands to know about the strange creatures in the building, and threatens to kill her if she doesn't answer. She tells him the information on the zombies is in her office, and he goes there to discover that the zombies' weak points are their parasitic brains. With this new knowledge and the help of Detective Alex Corey, he and Alyssa manage to escape to the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab. Alyssa wakes up once again, this time in the lab where she and Bates are continued to be stalked by zombies, in addition to the hatchet-wielding George Maxwell. After learning more about her past and the mysterious Maxwell Curse, Alyssa finds Shannon Lewis angrily claiming that she ruined her life, and promptly tries to strangle her. Bates emerges and throws Shannon away, who then leaves the room, astonished. On the first floor, Bates confronts Allen Hale, Alyssa's adoptive father, in the lab. He reveals that he knows the truth about the Maxwell Curse, but Allen states that even if he does know, "it's all over now," so it doesn't matter. Before leaving, Bates states that he isn't too sure about that. In the shrine, Alyssa finds Allen confronting George Maxwell. He explains that he envied him, and reveals to Alyssa that she is not his biological daughter, but instead the daughter of Maxwell himself, and was buried alive due to being cursed with an alter ego. As Maxwell tries to attack Alyssa, he is shot by Allen and falls to the ground. Allen continues to explain that he loved her, and because of this, infected the statue with the toxin in order to make Maxwell go insane. He then says goodbye and tells her to leave, as the building is about to explode, and collapses. Maxwell rises and attempts to kill Alyssa once more, but she is saved by Alex, who shoots him. The two then escape. Outside, Alyssa and Alex are seen watching the building in flames. While lamenting over her adoptive father's death, claiming she should have died instead, Bates can be heard whispering that they "did it to themselves," and that he will never die, and will instead live on inside of Alyssa. Quotes Chapter 1 *''"Don't be afraid, Alyssa..."'' *''"Who the hell are you? What kind of place is this? It's like a haunted house!"'' *''"Hurry up, old lady! Get the hell out of here!"'' *''"The little twerp! I'll kill her... next time."'' *''"That little monster!"'' *''"Hey, old man, you're spacing out."'' *''"I'm not Alyssa. I've got a name. I am Bates."'' *''"So what if I do? I don't need to tell you about it."'' *''"That statue... gives me an eerie feeling."'' *''"Serves you right, doesn't it old man?'' *''"Just... give... up!"'' *''"Hey, you little shit! What good is it going to do to burn that?"'' *''"You're crazy!"'' 'Chapter 2 *''"Don't want to answer, huh? If you're not going to talk... then I'll kill you."'' *''"Pretty good... for a coward."'' *''"This makes sense... Getting infected with the Cerebral Toxin turns you into a Zombie... The bacteria forms a new, parasitic brain... and makes the old brain stop functioning..."'' *''"That means the zombies' weak point is their parasitic brain... I've got to try!"'' *''"Suicide... how stupid."'' *''"You want to die? I'll help you with that."'' *''"Hmph, whoop-di-doo."'' 'Chapter 3 *''"I hope there will be an end."'' *''"I'm not going to thank you."'' *''"Someone's trying to be clever..."'' *''"Who the hell are you?... That's not what I asked... I asked what you're really up to..."'' *''"Fortunate? That's my line! I'll send you to meet your maker!"'' *''"Stay out of this! I don't remember you telling me what to do."'' *''"I suggest you be the one to get the hell out of here."'' *''"So this is where you've been... It's all your fault... all of it!"'' *''"Cursed? And if I am?"'' *''"THIS IS THE END!"'' *''"If you don't answer, I'll make you answer!"'' *''"Back off, bitch."'' *''"The same statue... I get it."'' *''"How sly... To go on about the Maxwell Curse and all."'' *''"It's over? I'm not so sure."'' *''"Hard? They did it to themselves, didn't they...?"'' *''"I'm not going to die..."'' 'Time Attack *''"It's Shō time!"'' *''"Impressive!"'' 'Score Attack *''"Look at that!"'' Trivia *"Bates" is likely a reference to Norman Bates from Psycho. *While casting a Time Attack, Bates exclaims, "It's Shō time!" - a play on words and reference to his Japanese name, Shō. *Bates refuses to access the women's bathroom out of modesty; likewise, Alyssa can only access the men's bathroom as Bates - a reference to Bates' gender. *Bates is the first and only playable character in the Clock Tower series (besides Alex Corey) who can't hide. *Bates' English voice actor is Roger L. Jackson, best known for voicing the killer in the Scream films, Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls, in addition to the Cheshire Cat in American McGee's Alice and its sequel. *His Japanese voice, Fujiko Takimoto, is female in order to better match Alyssa's appearance and gender. *Bates is widely cited as the best character in the game in addition one of the only few enjoyable parts of an otherwise negatively received installment. *Bates can be compared to Aiden from Beyond: Two Souls. Gallery Clock Tower 2.jpg|Art. CT2cast.png|Art. Bates.jpg|Bates possessing Alyssa in the opening. BatesSmirks.png|Bates possessing Alyssa in the opening. BatesKill.png|Bates kills two boys in the manga. BatesSmile.png|Bates smirking. Bates2.png|Alyssa and Bates. ACom3.png|Bates in the manga. ACom4.png|Bates in the manga. Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mythology